helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei
Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (ハロ!プロ研修生) (formerly Hello! Pro Egg (ハロ!プロエッグ)) is a collection of young girls selected through (or who are added specially by Tsunku) who are recieving free dance and vocal lessons in the hopes that they will one day be able to debut as a full idol within Hello! Project. Not yet being full members within Hello! Project, the girls don't receive a great deal of work, mainly just perfoming at Hello! Project concerts as backing dancers for the major acts. The Kenshuusei perform regularly as backround dancers in Hello! Project concerts summer and winter, but they perform too in their own Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai concerts. Members Generations are not a confirmed way of dividing the Eggs, it is only presumed that they are in generations. All Current members * Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) * Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) * Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) * Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) * Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) * Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) * Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) * Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) * Mogi Minami (茂木美奈実) * Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) * Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) * Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵) * Uemura Akari (植村あかり) * Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) * Okamura Rise (岡村里星) * Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) * Nomura Minami (野村みな美) Special Kenshuusei * Jang Da Yeon (장다연) 4th Generation (2008.06.22) *Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) 5th Generation (2008.11.24) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) 8th Generation (2009.11.22) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) 10th Generation (2011.06.19) *Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) *Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) *Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) 11th Generation (2011.06.20) *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) *Mogi Minami (茂木美奈実) *Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) 12th Generation (2011.11.12) *Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵) 13th Generation (2012.03.16) *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり) *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) *Okamura Rise (岡村里星) 14th Generation (2012.06.17) *Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) *Nomura Minami (野村みな美) History Hello! Pro Kenshuusei mostly serve as backup dancers at various Hello! Project concerts. Some Eggs have also acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. The only units made up entirely of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei are Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai and Shugo Chara Egg! who regularly participate in cultural festivals alongside Morning Musume. Several former Eggs also participate in Gatas Brilhantes H.P.: Korenaga Miki is a full-time player, while Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri and Muto Mika serve as reserve players. These five are also original members of Ongaku Gatas, the first Hello! Project unit to feature both Hello! Project members and Eggs. Tanaka Anri is a former trainee and player of Little Gatas. Former Eggs Okada Yui, Arihara Kanna and Linlin have debuted in Hello! Project groups, Mano Erina has debuted as a soloist, and THE Possible has debuted in TNX. As of 2007, all of the members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei have officially debuted in concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. In June 2004, 32 winners were selected from the 10,570 applicants of the "Hello! Pro Egg Audition 2004" and formed Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. In June 2006, Mano Erina, Ogura Manami, and Muto Mika, the winners of the "Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition", joined the group. Kikkawa Yuu and Linlin were also added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. In January 2008, Korenaga Miki graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei to concentrate on Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas. Noto Arisa took her place as leader of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. During the Akasaka HOP! concert in June 2008, three new members were announced: Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, and Takeuchi Akari. At the Yokohama JUMP! concert in November 2008, another new member was announced: Miyamoto Karin, a winner of the "Up-Front Egg Audition". In the April 2009 issue of De☆View (released in March 2009), Sato Ayano appeared alongside Noto Arisa and Kaneko Rie, as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member. During the Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~|Yokohama HOP!] concert in April 2009, Sato Ayano's membership was officially announced, as well as the addition of new member Sezaki Azusa. On November 23, 2009, it was announced that S/mileage would graduate from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and make their debut in Hello! Project in 2010. Initially when the group was first formed, Tsunku had said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members might be added or current members might be removed. Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki were confirmed to be the definite line-up of S/mileage. They debuted on March 27, 2010, and S/mileage would later make their major debut in May. Takagi Sayuki was announced in the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ concert, and S/mileage graduated from Hello Project Egg. Later in 2009, an audition was held for the new Amulet Dia for Shugo Chara Egg!, and Tanabe Nanami was added to Shugo Chara Egg as well as Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. In 2010, three new members were added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei--Kizawa Runa, Nagasawa Wakana and Kudo Haruka. Later, during Morning Musume's 9th generation audition, Tsunku announced that Eggs between 11 and 17 were eligible to audition for Morning Musume and would automatically pass the first round. At the end of 2010, tt was announced that Sengoku Minami and Kikkawa Yuu had finished their egg training and that Kikkawa would be the opening act for Hello! Project's 2011 Winter Tour and announced that she was going to start a solo career. Also at the first day of the winter tour, it was announced that Fukumura Mizuki would be joining Morning Musume as a ninth generation member. After the announcement, it was announced that Mori Saki, Furukawa Konatsu (in January 2011), Kitahara Sayaka, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Sato Ayano (in March 2011), and Saho Akari (in April 2011) had also graduated. Kitahara would go onto have a solo career and the other girls plus Sengoku and Mori would go onto form Up Up Girls. On June 19, 2011 three new members were introduced at a Shiodome AX event: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, and Taguchi Natsumi. One day later, on June 20, 2011 again three new members were introduced: Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, and Ogawa Rena. On September 10, 2011 it was announced that 2nd generation S/mileage sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka would leave the group due to severe anemia, but would return to Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after her recovery. On September 29, 2011 it was announced that Kudo Haruka would be joining Morning Musume as a tenth generation member. Two weeks later, two of the formers eggs, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina, officially became members of the second generation of S/mileage. Also in September of 2011, Nagasawa Wakana left the Eggs with no further notice to the public. Two months later at an event in November 2011 Yamaga Kanae and Oda Sakura joined the Eggs. Sometime in January 2012, the name of the program was officially changed from "Hello! Pro Egg" to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. In March 2012, at the first concert under the "Kenshuusei" title, Kosuga Fuyuka made her return to Hello! Project and new members Uemura Akari and Murota Mizuki were introduced. When the website for the June 2012 concert opened, Okamura Rise was listed as a new member. Two other new Eggs, Yamagishi Riko and Nomura Minami, were introduced at the same concert. In September 2012, It was annouced that Hello! Pro Kenshuusei will release an original song. The title will be Kanojo ni Naritaii!!! and it will be sold during the S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. Discography Singles *2006 Sora ga Aru (空がある) (Hashida Mirei, Okada Robin Shouko, Kitahara Sayaka, Fukuda Kanon) *2012.09.23 Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (『彼女になりたいっ！！！』; I Want to Be Your Girlfriend) DVDs *2007.05.13 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen History of Hello! Pro Egg (第1回ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演 History of Hello!Pro EGG) (Fan Club Only) *2007.09.26 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ DVD *2007.11.23 Hello! Pro Egg DVD PAMPHLET (ハロプロエッグ DVD PAMPHLET) (Fan Club Only) *2009.04.04 Hello! Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol. 1 (Only available at 2009 H!P Shinjin Kouen April ~Yokohama HOP!~ concert) *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ DVD *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ DVD Groups Inactive Groups *v-u-den (Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui, and Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume)) *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *THE Possible (Active under TNX) *Ongaku Gatas (Korenaga Miki) *MilkyWay (Kikkawa Yuu, Kitahara Sayaka, and Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume)) *Shugo Chara Egg! (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Fukumura Mizuki, Maeda Irori, and Tanabe Nanami) Acts featuring Former Eggs *Morning Musume (Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) *℃-ute (Arihara Kanna) *High-King (Maeda Yuuka) *Mano Erina (Soloist) *S/mileage (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, Takeuchi Akari, and Katsuta Rina) *Kikkawa Yuu (Soloist) *Kitahara Sayaka (Soloist) Former members *Ooyanagi Maho (大柳まほ), graduated July 2005 *Kawashima Miyuki (川島幸), graduated September 2005 *Hashida Mirei (橋田三令), graduated June 2007 *Yutoku Ayumi (湯徳歩美), graduated November 2007 *Mutou Mika (武藤水華), graduated April 2008 *Aoki Erina (青木英里奈), resigned between June and December 2008 *Sawada Yuri (澤田由梨), graduated August 2009 *Noto Arisa (能登有沙), leader June 2004-September 2009, when she graduated, joined UF eggs *Ogura Manami (小倉愛実), graduated August 2007. *Maeda Irori (前田彩里, left sometime before March 31, 2011 to join AKBN0) *Sezaki Azusa (瀬崎あずさ) resigned (around April) 2009 *Komine Momoka (古峰桃香) resigned June 2010 *Kizawa Runa (木沢留那) resigned (around January) 2011. *Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) resigned (around January) 2011. *Sainen Mia (西念未彩) resigned (around January) 2011. *Okai Asuna (岡井明日菜) resigned (around January) 2011. *Hirano Tomomi (平野智美) resigned (around January) 2011. *Nagasawa Wakana (長澤和奏) resigned around September 2011 Debuted members *Okada Yui (岡田唯), joined v-u-den August 2004, graduated March 2009 *Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜), joined ℃-ute January 2006, graduated July 2009 *THE Possible, graduated from hello pro egg October 2007, graduated from Hello! project september 2009 **Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) **Ohse Kaede (大瀬楓) graduated August 2009 **Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) **Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) **Okada Robin Shouko (岡田ロビン翔子) **Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) *Korenaga Miki (是永美記), full-time member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas, graduated January 2008 *S/mileage (スマイレージ, graduated March 2010) **Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) **Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) **Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) **Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) Debuted Soloists *Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) became a soloist March 29, 2008 *Kikkawa Yuu (吉川友), has completed her Hello! Pro Egg training, graduated December 2010 to become a soloist *Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香, finished training March 2011) Debuted in Morning Musume *Linlin (リンリン), joined Morning Musume in March 2007 *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖), joined Morning Musume in January 2011 *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥), joined Morning Musume in September 2011 *Oda Sakura (小田さくら), joined Morning Musume in September 2012 Debuted in S/mileage * Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉), joined S/mileage in August 2011 * Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈), joined S/mileage in August 2011 Debuted in Up-Up Girls *Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ, finished training December 2010) *Mori Saki (森咲樹, finished training January 2011) *Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏, finished training January 2011) *Sekine Azusa (関根梓, finished training March 2011) *Saho Akari (佐保明梨, finished training April 2011) *Sato Ayano (佐藤綾乃, finished training March 2011) *Arai Manami (新井愛瞳, finished training March 2011) Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Units *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–) *THE Possible (2006–2007) *Shugo Chara Egg! (2008–2010) *S/mileage (2009–2010) Hello! Project Units Featuring Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ongaku Gatas (2007–2009) *MilkyWay (2008–2009) *High-King (2008; 2009–2010) *Shin Minimoni (2009–) *ZYX-α (2009–2010) *Aa! (2009) Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts *2007.05.13 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ (with THE Possible, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna) *2007.08.26 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ (with THE Possible) *2007.11.23 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ *2008.03.29 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ *2008.06.22 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ *2008.09.23 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen Step!~ *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.04.04-05 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.02.28 2010 Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2010 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2011 Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ External Links *Hello! Pro Egg Official FC Website *Japanese Wikipedia: ハロプロエッグ *Official Yokahama JUMP Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Concerts Category:C-ute Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Category:Mano Erina Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:Up Up Girls Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Morning Musume Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Category:2004 Units